Skylights are becoming increasingly popular in homes and businesses. Some skylights are large and heavy and, as a result, they cannot be opened and closed using manual strength. Mechanical assistance is required to open and close these heavy skylights. To that end, many such skylights are operated by hydraulics or air/gas pressure. For example, skylights may be powered by an air compressor which pumps air to move an arm in order to open the skylight and it releases air to lower the arm.
One problem with prior systems of opening and closing such skylights is that they require electric power. Thus, if there is a blackout or shortage in electrical power supply—the skylights cannot be operated. This can be especially troublesome in the event that a large skylight is open and then power is lost—potentially putting a homeowner at risk of his/her house becoming flooded by rain or snow. Moreover, in order to operate skylights with hydraulics or air compression—hoses must be run from a compressor unit to the skylight. It requires extensive work to run hoses from a compressor that is usually housed in a basement to the skylight unit. Such efforts are even more difficult when attempting to retrofit an existing structure with a skylight, and the hoses and switches must be buried inside existing finished wall surfaces. Still further, a homeowner or business owner may want to install a skylight in an area that is outside the range of an electric power source.
The invention described herein addresses the need for a large-sized skylight or roof hatch that is operated by manually controlled mechanical elements without the need of electricity.